


fred/george/hermione

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	fred/george/hermione

“I just think you should know,” she spoke the words in a rush, not looking at either of them, “I’m a virgin and I have no intention of sleeping with either of you, so just get that idea right out of your heads.” She took a deep breath and bit her lip, looking at George through lowered lashes. 

“I think I’m offended,” George looked at Fred. “Now I know I’ve had a date or two go astray on me, but seriously, do we look quite that debauched?”

“You are looking a little debauched around the edges, mate.” Fred patted the end of the bed again. “We’re not going to tie you down and rape you, Hermione. Put your mind at rest on that one.”

“Although if you think we’re the sort to do that, maybe you should just scoot on back to Ronnie’s room.” 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, George.” She apologized, abashed. “I’m just a bit nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Fred caught her hand and tugged her toward him, settling her on the end of his bed. He’d pulled his feet back, sitting so that his back was flush with the headboard. “We’re not going to lay a finger on you. We promise.”

“You’re not? So this isn’t,” she blushed and ran a hand through her hair. “Er…About sex?”

“I didn’t say that.” Fred tugged her book out from under his pillow and tossed it to her. “Page 156.”


End file.
